Nuestra primera vez
by Little Greengrass
Summary: Un día gris. Él se desmoronaba en pedazos. Ella solo buscaba ayudarle.


**Disclamer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

* * *

**La primera vez.**

Ese día, era nebuloso, ventoso y gris en Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería. Del encapotado cielo, caían grandes gotas de lluvia, como lagrimas amargas que empañaban casi todos los cristales de los grandes y antiguos ventanales del castillo, dejando una imagen algo deprimente ante los ojos de cualquier alumno profesor o fantasma que residiese en el lugar.

Si, era deprimente para cualquier alumno, pero sobre todo para cierto rubio, que se encontraba con la corbata que llevaba franjas plata y verde haciendo honor a la casa de las serpientes, algo desaflojada, el pelo platinado casi blanco, que le caracterizaba, caía sobre sus ojos revuelto, a causa de haber pasado tantas veces las manos por esa desesperación que le estaba matando lentamente. Sobre sus ojos grises, no había pizca de la arrogancia, soberbia superioridad que le caracterizaba, si no dos grandes ojeras y cansancio, mucho cansancio. Pero siendo francos, en realidad, todo el año para él había sido gris y deprimente. Había sido un calvario, con continuas cartas de su madre, de su tía Bellatrix y siempre Snape persiguiéndole para ofrecerle una ayuda que no aceptaría, él era Draco Malfoy, y por muy desesperado que estuviese, saldría solo adelante.

¿Por qué todo el mundo le acosaba y le agobiaba? Gracias a esa misión que aquel ser, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que tenía la cara como la de una serpiente, los ojos rojos como la sangre que derramaba y una lengua que destilaba veneno y afilada, le había encomendado que tenía que infiltrar a los mortífagos en el colegio y matar al viejo de Albus Dumbledore. O si no su madre pagaría su falló, como él estaba pagando ahora el fallo de su padre que se encontraba en Azkaban, la cárcel de los magos cumpliendo condena gracias a la batalla del ministerio, donde no consiguió escuchar la procefia.

¿Como se suponía que iba a meter a una panda de locos en Hogwarts?

Porque Draco Malfoy, ya no creía en la pureza de la sangre, ya no se creía superior a los sangre sucia ni a los mestizos. Puede que quizá de las criaturas mágicas, pero lo único que quería era desaparecer, que le dejasen, ser uno del montón, no ser un Malfoy.

Y lo mas importante de todo. ¿Cómo iba a matar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos?

Él un chico de apenas dieciséis años de edad, tenía sobre sus hombros la carga más pesada, había intentado de todo, desde envenenarlo, hasta intentarlo con magia oscura. Gracias a Salazar Slytherin, la estúpida de Gryffindor no se acordaba de nada, o si no ese hubiese sido su fin.

Por otra parte, había estado intentado reparar el armario evanescente, armarios que actúan como un pasaje entre dos lugares.

Desde que había ingresado en su sexto año en Hogwarts, la verdad que si el imbécil de Potter, no le hubiese atacado con esa maldición que a saber de donde la había sacado, ya lo hubiese conseguido y su madre no correría cada día más y más peligro. Porque si, él era Draco Lucius Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherim, conocido por no preocuparse por nadie, solo por si mismo, pero era su madre. Y Slyhterin, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. una madre es una madre. Y Draco quería a su madre, aunque no lo demostrara. Narcissa Malfoy, era importante para él, la persona más importante del mundo, porque no hay más que él amor hacía una madre por su hijo.

Se encontraba en el séptimo piso, pegando un mordisco a una manzana verde, la misma que utilizaría para el intercambio del armario. Estaba esperando a que Crabbe y Goyle, apareciesen con la poción multijugos, vestidos como chicas, para custodiar la sala de los menesteres y que nadie se enterase de lo que hacía allí dentro. Estaba agotándosele la paciencia, llegaban media hora tarde, y no tenía tiempo, el tiempo se le acababa y bien sabía Salazar que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para terminar esa misión.

Alza sus ojos grises como el acero, y ve como alguien se aproxima por el pasillo, pero no eran dos personas como el esperaba, si no una niña de cuarto año. La reconocía, era Astoria Greengrass, la hermana de su compañera Daphne. Astoria, iba a su misma casa, era bajita y con el pelo castaño, era largo y sedoso y las puntas terminaban en pequeños tirabuzones que daban ganas de acariciar. En su cara había dos grandes ojos verdes con una pestañas que casi tocaban las perfiladas cejas de la joven, y unos labios rosados algo esponjosos. Estaba delgada, y tenía unas largas piernas que parecían interminables.

Draco traga saliva, nunca se había fijado en lo atractiva que era esa niña, sabía que tenía una rara obsesión con él, la había pillado más de una vez echandole miradas furtivas, y también había pasado los veranos en su mansión, era el ojito derecho de su madre, pero nunca habían estado muy apegados.

No se soportaban, por eso la pregunta ¿Que hacía ella ahí? ¿Y por qué andaba directo hacía él?

Cuando la chica, se para delante de él, y le mira con los grandes ojos esmeralda, se le había hecho un nudo en la boca de la garganta, le miraba como su supiese su secreto, como su pudiese verle por dentro, o simplemente leerle el pensamiento.

Carraspea un poco, apartándose levemente de ella, adoptando una postura algo chulesca, que siempre ponía cuando estaba cerca de la chica. Joder, ¿Por qué le estaba mirando así? Decide hablar, usando un tono cortante, borde y frío, destilando veneno.

— ¿Que haces aquí?— Escupe levantando el labio superior, en forma de desprecio, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los esmeralda de ella, ve como la chica hace una mueca por el tono que ha empleado con ella, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba irritado, y si lo tenía que pagar con ella lo pagaría, o si no que no hubiese ido a molestarle.

La chica, le mira y ve como en esos ojos verdes como el emblema de su casa le miran con ¿Comprensión? si, era comprensión y ¿Fuerza? Parecía que los ojos de Astoria le animaban a continuar de alguna forma que él no entendía, mueve el pie derecho incomodo, no le gustaba sentir, un Malfoy no sentía jamás.

— Se tu secreto, Draco.— Dice la chica pausadamente, sin dejar de mirarle, y nota como le tiemblan los labios, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, y parecía preocupada por él.— No tienes que hacerlo solo, déjame ayudarte Draco, mírate... No pareces tú, parece que no tienes vida.

— Tú que vas a saber.— Espeta el chico de mala manera, algo sorprendido, queriéndola hacer daño, solo para protegerse así mismo, no quería la compasión de nadie, no quería su pena.— Tú no sabes nada, solo eres una niña Astoria, no te metas donde no te llaman o morirás.

Se fija como el rostro de la chica, se contrae en una mueca de dolor, de rabia. Sabe que esta conteniendo las ganas de llorar, él sabía perfectamente que Astoria jamás había sido como las demás Slytherin, huecas vacías y frías. Ella era cariñosa, y se preocupaba por la gente de su alrededor. Da un paso hacía ella, alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla, de repente algo cruza su mente, como una bofetada por tener ese acto de debilidad, por lo que a medio camino, la mano blanca como la cal, cae sin vida a un costado del rubio retrocediendo.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto Draco?— Dice la chica en un hilo de voz, avanzando un paso hacía él.—el que va a terminar muerto eres tú, por tu maldito orgullo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda de Snape? ¿Por qué no haces nada joder? Te estás matando por dentro, y yo estoy viendo como día a día te consumes, como tu llama de apaga, como dejas de ser Draco Malfoy.

— Me tienen amenazado.— Suelta el rubio de repente.— Si no lo hago mataran a mi madre.— Ve como en el rostro de la chica se contrae una mueca de horror, sabia todo el cariño que procesaba a su madre, la trataba como a la suya. Acorta la distancia que hay entre los dos y la agarra fuerte de las muñecas, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras la juntaba a su cuerpo.— Y créeme que no dejaren que maten a Narcissa, jamás, haría lo que fuera por ella.

Después de decir eso la suelta, notando que la chica se queda algo temblorosa. Se apoya en la pared, desviando la vista hacía la sala de los menesteres, la sala que viene y va, donde se encontraba ese fastidiosos armario que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando. "Vete" ordena a la chica, que se había quedado en el sitio, mirando al suelo. Quería que se fuese, no podía mezclarse con él, él no era bueno para nadie, si para él mismo, y a Astoria la veía, tan frágil y tan pura en esos momentos que tenía miedo de destrozarla física y mentalmente con su oscuridad.

Vuelve a situar la vista en ella, y sabía que tenía un debate interno entre irse o quedarse, y la verdad, que una parte muy profunda de él, no quería que se fuese, quería ser egoísta y que se quedase con él, hace meses que se sentía solo, en verdad, siempre se había sentido solo, era el precio de ser un Malfoy, nunca podrías darte el lujo de sentir o demostrar tus sentimientos, hacía nadie.

Entonces nota, como dos ligeros y delgados brazos, pasan por su cintura, formando un abrazo. ¿Le estaba abrazando? Nunca nadie le había abrazado, tan siquiera cuando había sacado las mejores notas de Slytherin, o cuando lo habían nombrado capitán del equipo, y venia ella, con su larga melena, con su dulzura y lo abrazaba, sin más porque quería.

Se queda estático sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero sus brazos deciden actuar sin su consentimiento con vida propia y cuando se había dado cuenta, tenía a esa pequeña chica entre sus brazos, acariciando su ondulado pelo castaño con su nívea mano. Le trasmitía calor, no solamente corporal, si no moral. La estaba traspasando sus fuerzas. Y joder, se sentía bien, pero algo de miedo invade su cuerpo como si se estuviese exponiendo demasiado a aquella niña. La separa no sin un poco de brusquedad a la vez que con voz dura replica.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, te lo advierto.—Alza la vista y la ve sonriendo ligeramente.—¿Por qué sonríes? Eres tonta o qué.

Nota como la chica niega haciendo que su cabello revolotee en distintas direcciones, y se queda embriagado, sus fosas nasales se impregnan de un olor parecido a la lavanda que hace que cierre los ojos lentamente e involuntariamente. ¿Que le estaba pasando? No lo entendía, pero ese no era él. Entonces, siente como un aliento cálido roza sus labios y abre los ojos de golpe, la misma chica, que le estaba sacando de sus casillas, que le estaba haciendo sentir algo, estaba a diez centímetros de sus labios.

Y no sabe porque, pero el príncipe de Slytherin, termina besando a la pequeña de las Greengrass.

Pero no era un beso de amor, la besaba con violencia, casi con desesperación queriendo verter en ella todos los sentimientos que había estado reteniendo todo ese maldito año, toda su frustración, su desolación, su soledad. Agarra su cintura con posesión y nota como jadea en su boca, sintiendo su dolor, compartiéndolo con él, y la necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien a su lado que le ayudase que le comprendiese, necesitaba el apoyo de esa niña de cuarto.

* * *

Sentía todo su dolor, ella sabía que estaba destrozado por dentro, y quería ayudarle, aunque solo pudiese ayudarle con un beso, sabía que el chico no era de palabras y que jamás le diría que necesitaba ayuda, pero con ese beso ella sabía que la necesitaba y ella estaría allí para él, siempre.

Desde que era una niña había estado enamorada de él, y había visto como miles de chicas habían pasado por su cama, pero ninguna por su vida, y a ella no le importaba ser la primera, solo quería ser la última, había visto como ese año se había ido deteriorando poco a poco, y parecía que a nadie le importaba, así que había estado indagando hasta conseguir descubrir su secreto, y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Nota como el la besa cada vez con mas fiereza y con mas posesión y ella no se queda atrás, quiere que vierta toda su frustración en ella, que se desahogase de la manera que él sabía que pudiese confiar el ella. El chico, la separa de sus labios y la mira, el gris como el acero y el verde como la mas bonita esmeralda se encuentran, y ve indecisión en sus ojos, en esos ojos que parece que no había llovido nunca, y que tantas ganas tenían de un gran chubasco. Se separa de ella y Astoria piensa que se acabó, que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahora volvería a su caracter frío y altanaero y la amenazaría con que no contase su secreto a nadie, o de lo contrarío pagaría las consecuencias y se fuese.

Pero se equivocaba.

El chico de los cabellos rubios, agarra su mano, entrelazando los dedos con delicadeza, una delicadeza poco usual en el, parecía que lo hacía con mimo, pero ella no quería engañare, era Draco y eso no podía ser, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo era una tapaderas y que Draco tenía sentimientos como cualquier persona normal.

—Vamos.—Musita el chico rubio, tirando de la mano de la chica, hasta llegar a una pared, Astoria le mira extrañada, sin saber porque se paseaba tres veces delante de aquella pared, y ahoga una exclamación. cuando ve que en el fría piedra aparece una puerta. Draco la mira y hace un gesto para que abriese la puerta, cuando la abre ve una sala llena de cacharros, llena de objetos. Observa el lugar fascinada, ¿Por qué nadie sabía la existencia de ese lugar? Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse del mundo.

Nota como dos brazos la rodean desde atrás, y la suave boca del chico, deja un casto beso detrás del hueco de su oreja. Se estremece levemente entre sus brazos, no sabía que Draco pudiese causar eso en ella. Cuando se da la vuelta lentamente y fija los ojos en su demacrada cara, alza las manos, para delinear cada una de las fracciones de su blanquecino rostro, y observa como cierra los ojos. Malditos parpados, reniega ella, no deberían existir, esos preciosos ojos grises jamás deberían estar eclipsados, ni por parpados, ni por la pena que en ese momento cargaban.

—Estoy contigo Draco... siempre.—Susurra la chica, antes de volver a posar los labios, encima de los suyos en una caricia, intentándole trasmitir la mayor fuerza y apoyo posible.

Él la levanta, haciendo que enredase las piernas en su cintura, para atrapar los labios, y formar otro beso pero esta vez con más delicadeza, mientras su mano blanca como la cal viaja libremente por la espalda de la chica, enredando los dedos en los mechones que caían por esta, con delicadeza. Ella lleva las manos a la nuca, acariciando el comienzo de su cabello, notando como su carne se ponía de gallina por el simple roce de las yemas de los dedos contra su piel.

A ciegas, la lleva dando tumbos hacía un viejo sillón, y la deposita con cuidado, dejándola sobre la pequeña colcha que lo cubría . Se separa para observarla, y piensa que esta preciosa, con los labios hinchados y jadeante por él. Se inclina de nuevo apoyando sus labios fríos, exigentes y lentos contra los suyo, a la vez que cuela una mano por debajo de la falda del uniforme, acariciando la capa interna de su muslo derecho.

Los músculos de la chica de la parte mas profunda y oscura de la chica, se tensan con placer. y nerviosismo, era su primera vez, pero él hacía que todo se viese tan fácil. Estaba encima de ella, besándola, mas bien casi partiéndola la boca con un beso, mientras su mano viajaba libremente por su muslo interior, casi rozando su intimidad.

Una de las manos del chico de piel nívea, se enreda en los cabellos castaños de la chica sujetándola la cabeza. Su beso era exigente, y su lengua y sus labios persuasivos. La chica gime dentro de la cavidad de él, dejando que su lengua indecisa bagase libremente, rozando con timidez la del chico. Nota como deja de acariciar su muslo y la rodea con ese brazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo, fuertemente, como su tuviese miedo de que desapareciese, haciéndola vibrar por el sentimiento que eso conllevaba.

Una mano de él, sigue enredada en su pelo, haciendo rizos y deshaciéndolos mientras exploraba toda su cavidad bucal con la boca mientras la otra, recorría toda la columna vertebral de la chica de ojos verdes, la que llevaba enamorada de él desde los tres años. La mano sigue avanzando de la espalda a la cintura, y de la cintura a la curva de su trasero, pegándola fuertemente contra sus caderas, haciendo que el chico emitiese un débil jadeo contra su boca.

Siente la erección del rubio que empuja sobre su cuerpo, sobre su parte más intima, y siente como está húmeda por el, de deseo por él. No puede contener un gemido que sale de sus labios, que se encuentran encima de los suyos.

En ese momento, la ropa empieza a estorbar.

La corbata del uniforme del chico, es olvidada junto la de ella, y sus camisas en un lugar de la habitación.

Él la levanta, y la baja la falda y las medias, con lentitud admirando cada parte de piel tersa que dejaba expuesta, mientras acerca la boca a la piel de su vientre metiendo la lengua en su ombligo. Astoria, vuelve a gemir, la estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos por dentro, siente como él lleva su mano a su sexo, haciendo fricción con su ropa interior en el punto que hace que se vuelva loca, sin dejar de besar cada centimetro de su piel.

Aparta la meno de su húmedo y excitado sexo, para volverse a poner de pie, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Eres virgen.—Sentencia, no era una pregunta. Estaba confirmando lo que el ya sabía. La chica asiente lentamente, con miedo a que por esa declaración ahora la rechazase.—¿Estás segura?

¿Que si estaba segura? Llevaba queriendo esto desde que tenía uso de razón. Asiente de nuevo con la cabeza, algo temerosa, y nota como los brazos del chico, vuelven a estar en su desnuda cintura con posesión, mientras la tiraba a la cama en un visto y no visto. Observa como se desabrocha los botones del pantalón y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los de la chica. Se vuelve a posicionar encima de ella, abriéndola las piernas por los tobillos, avanzando con las palmas de las manos por sus largas piernas, hasta llegar a su ropa interior y bajarla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba desnuda, con Draco Malfoy encima. Y era real.

Desliza la mano por su cintura y caderas. hasta llegar su parte mas intima, donde nadie jamás había llegado. Para prepararla Cuando llega a su sexo, hace círculos con la yema de sus dedos, encima de la parte mas sensible de la mujer, para luego introducir el dedo indice la preparado y húmeda cavidad de ella. Siente como gruñe al notarla tan húmeda y preparada. Ella no puede evitar gemir y revolverse debajo de él, notando como introducía el segundo dedo, moviéndolo cada vez con mas fuerza y mas necesidad.

De repente se alza, y se quita los bóxer, dejando libre su erección. Se inclina apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, mirándola excitado, y con ojos ardientes.

—¿Preparada?—Dice en un susurro con voz ronca, a lo que ella asiente.

Se inclina, dejando un leve beso en sus labios, colocando la punta de su erecto miembro en la entrada del dilatado sexo de la chica. Y la penetra.

Al desgarrar la virginidad de la chica, esta siente un profundo dolor, segundo de un jadeo lastimero. El aprieta la mandíbula y la mira.

—¿Estás bien?—Susurra en tensión, se moría de deseo por ella y si le decía ahora que parase, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

—No pares.—Susurra la chica en un hilo de voz.

—Voy a empezar a moverme.—La advierte, mientras empieza un lento vaivén de caderas.

Empieza a moverse despacio, dentro de ella, asegurándose de que no la hacía daño, besándola cada parte de su cara, intentando borrar el dolor. Por primera vez, Draco se preocupaba de que una chica no sufriera en su primera vez, no solo quería su gozo, quería que disfrutasen los dos, quería que ella desfrutase con él, que fuera algo de los dos.

Astoria, se sentía llena por dentro, y por fuera. El dolor, estaba dejando paso a el placer y la plenitud y le necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla mas dentro, necesitaba sentirse conectada con él. Enreda las piernas en su cadera, moviendo las caderas, hacía las suyas tímidamente, queriendo hacerle entender que le necesitaba que estaba allí con él, que le entendía.

Él al notarla, gime a unisono con ella, y empieza a moverse con mas violencia con mas agresividad, con un ritmo impecable, exigente. Agarra la cabeza de la chica, sin dejar de embestirla para besarla ferozmente, en ese momento solo la importaba ella, ni Narcissa, ni armarios, ni toda la desolación que había en el mundo mágico, solo estaba esa chica, que le había hecho olvidar sus temores durante unas horas.

Ella nota como la tiembla el cuerpo, se arquea, esta bañada en sudor, la verdad es que los dos lo estaban. Nota como cada parte de su cuerpo se pone rigida, a punto de llegar al clímax. Siente como el gruñe, se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Y se deja llevar.

Y él se deja llevar con ella.

Estallan en mil pedazos ambos, uno dentro del otro. él grita el nombre de Astoria, con una ultima embestida, vertiéndose dentro de ella, mientras sin saberlo, la marcaba como suya para siempre, para el resto de sus días.

Él la vuelve a besar pausadamentamente, mientras ella seguía jadeando, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón que amenazaba con saltarle del pecho. Había sido increíble, no podía pedir una primera vez mejor. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que él, pudiese ser tan cuidadoso con nadie.

Diez minutos largos, pasan en silencio con solo el ruido de sus respiraciones irregulares, hasta que el sale de ella.

La observa, desnuda ante él y pasa la mano por sus cabellos castaños, dejando un beso en su frente, a la vez que se levanta y empieza a vestirse, con un gesto frío y sereno, sin pizca de sentimiento. Pero por dentro estaba jodido, jodido de verdad. Había sido la experiencia más intensa de su vida, y ahora ya no tendría solo que preocuparse del destino de su madre, si no también de el de esa pequeña chica. Se pasa la mano por el pelo revolviéndolo, una vez que ya esta vestido. Porque joder, vuelve a mirarla, y ve que se estaba desmoronando por ver como él se marchaba, acababa de arrebatarla su pureza pero no podía quedarse por mas que lo desease, quedarse en aquel sillón, escondidos del mundo, marcándola como suya una y otra vez, no podía estar con ella o moriría, le quitaría su luz, él era todo oscuridad, y no quería que su oscuridad eclipsase la pura luz de Astoria.

—Esto no volverá a pasar.—Dice escuetamente, recogiendo su túnica del suelo, echándola una mirada fugaz antes de salir de aquella sala que viene y va.

Dejando a la única mujer que la había hecho sentir algo sola, pero no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por ella.

Por primera vez, Draco estaba poniendo la vida de alguien, antes que la suya propia.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
